The Damn Shame
''The Damn Shame ''is a heavily modified pirate warship and the flagship of Captain Dijiqi "Snakeeyes" Taré. A DD874 Heavy Cargo Barque, the Shame ''was one of Boss Ott's most powerful warships and frequently sent on away missions, to retrieve goods, wealth and weapons for use in his campaign against The Endless Imperium. ''The Damn Shame ''plays a minor antagonistic role in ''Hull Damage as The Unconstant Lover, at the behest of Huong Xo, are hired to destroy a suite of prototype starfighters Taré had stolen on Ott's behalf. Characteristics The DD874 was divided into two distinct sections – the large circular bay that dominated the ship's aft section and the elongated neck that contained the majority of the ship's chambers and systems. Fully 150 feet in diameter, the barque's massive cargo bay was accessed by a pair of wide bay doors, protected by embarkation shields and heavy emergency bulkheads. For armaments, Dijiqi Taré installed a score of heavily-modified quadroturret laser batteries all along her neck and encircling the bay, allowing nearly a 360-degree fire arc, a rarity among slow-moving capital ships. In addition, Snakeeyes was always careful to keep a full squadron's worth of starfighters on hand, along with talented pirates for each, to engage enemies too quick and maneuverable for the bulky''Shame''to pursue. Originally conceived in 5753 as a military transport vessel by an ailing Starlight Incorporated, many of the Shame's outdated'' interior systems have since been replaced under Taré's regime by more updated and sophisticated equipment, while she retained much of the classic space-age design trademark to Starlight Incorporated models. HistoryCategory:SpaceshipsCategory:PirateCategory:Capital Ships Early Career (5780 - 5790) After the destruction of her previous pirate ship in 5740, Dijiqi "Snakeeyes" Taré was in the market for a new spaceship. After she and what remained of her previous crew pilfered an unnamed DD874 Bulk Cargo Barque from the garage of a private collector on Quvid, a local newspaper described the theft as another "symptom of the Outer Ring's rampant lawlessness" and a "damn shame". Tickled by the description, Taré named her new vessel after the condemnation. For ten years, Taré ran the vessel as an independent operator, carving a comfortable niché on the raggedy edge of the Ring Confederacy, making berth at Lzura Minor and trading with local salvagiers like ''The Finder's Keeper. When she fell in with Boss Ott in 5790, The Damn Shame ''came with her and became one of his most powerful and far-reaching assets. ''Hull Damage ''(5793) On Ott's orders, ''The Damn Shame ''made a daring raid of Kiesha Shipyards, making off with a dozen prototype starfighters that Kiesha Laser Corp's shadowy backers, Huong Xo, intended to sell on the black market. In retaliation, Xo hired their own pirates – the crew of ''The Unconstant Lover ''– to destroy the prototypes at all costs.''Hull Damage, Chapter 8 The two pirates clashed at the Shame's ''anchor above Lzura Minor. Disguised as ''The Finder's Keeper, the Lover ''was able to ambush its larger prey with a heavily-armed boarding party, led by Moira Quicksilver, before Taré or her crew could mount a proper defensive. In the end, all twelve prototypes were destroyed and Captain Dijiqi Taré was slain by Moira Quicksilver's own hand.''Hull Damage, Chapter 9 ''The Damn Shame's ''fate, its captain killed and its crew depleted, remains unknown. References